


Inside the witch's abode

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Witches, fairy Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: In a small town where any wanderer can stumble upon mysterious artifacts or unbelievable rumors, a legend about a witch living in a magic valley and how they curse anyone who steps upon their domain exists.Akaashi has had enough of it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Inside the witch's abode

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me indulging myself with KuroAka and my Fairy!Akaashi headcanons. Literally plot without plot.
> 
> Highly recommend listening to the following songs. Please, you have no idea what you're missing.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1UdzwNdiV5odcrfY39wnTZ  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2kMX6CPNN7mC1SgmYhuEge

_ “The Valley of the Witch has its name for a reason. Many tales and ballads speak about it, and they say enchanted trees grow in that place, and a magic lake, with fish covered in gold and diamond scales, shines beautifully under the sunlight. Rumors say a garden with the rarest flowers and the ripest fruits is hidden there, among tall oaks and talking weeping willows. _

_ Not only that. The witnesses, lost wanderers who have reached the Valley, or young, brave heroes looking for adventures and fortune have said that in the midst of the green land, a wooden shack is hidden, covered by curved branches of maple and linden. Few are those who dared to step closer and see just who is the mysterious lord or lady of the domain. _

_ And those who did… they couldn’t believe their eyes. _

_ They say that past yellow-tinted windows, through garlands and vines of plants and dried herbs, a witch lives there. Tall, dark, quiet, and most importantly, powerful. _

_ Yes, you heard it right, young soul. The man, or the woman living in the shack, as no one had ever seen their face or their form from up close, uses strong magic. Old and young, men and women spoke of the same thing. They saw the witch lifting a finger, and bottles of dark or light fluids would suddenly spin and twirl in the air, dancing as if guided by invisible chords, but never falling. They heard words of dead tongues, like a macabre, deathly song, whispered in a choir or soft voices, thin and thick along, and the fire burning from the witch’s fingers is bright and blue,  _ **_alive._ **

_ They say you can not escape the Valley of the Witch. You shall wander the valley, enter dark and never-ending forests, and never return home. Or if by some miracle you do, you’re fated to a life of wandering and longing, never able to set foot on the grounds you once call home. But if you’re lucky enough to find your home again, you shall always remember the shack on the Valley of the Witch. _

_ And lastly, each of them said one last identical thing. A pair of golden eyes watch them when they retreat. Eyes sparkling like the rarest gems, shining in the dark and brimming with magic, follow you. They chase you even when you run, and in your deepest darkest dreams, they observe you still.” _

Akaashi wonders how many times has he already heard this same story, every single time he visits the Crown Town fair. It’s like some advertising strategy – lure every visitor with this same legend and convince them to buy charms, potions, maps, weapons to either shield or fight off any foe on their way home or to the Witch’s hut if they’re brave enough to seek it.

Apparently it doesn’t matter that they tell everyone this legend, even to Keiji, who comes to the fair weekly, or that it is the same witch they like to villainize so much who prepares the potions they sell and charms the weapons that are said to be magic proof.

Akaashi is more than sure that if people were to know the truth, the town’s main attraction would be claimed to be a scam, and no one would make even a single bronze coin from it anymore. 

The enchanted trees? Just old oaks and acacias that Akaashi decorated with golden vines. He likes shiny things. The talking weeping willows? Simple trees but quite noisy songbirds who like to mock people’s voices. The gold and diamond fish? Just ordinary herrings and mackerels Keiji charmed to give off golden and crystal glimmer because  _ they want to be beautiful _ . Yes. The fish told Akaashi that. The secret garden is real, but not as exotic as the rumors say. Akaashi is just picky with the species he chooses to plant.

The powerful, dark, evil witch they see through the window? First of all, Keiji is a fairy, then a witch. Second of all, he is not evil. He is a spirit of nature, a forest fae, thank you very much. He doesn’t just do magic, he is magic, and he very much dislikes when foolish humans step on his domain rudely like that, especially when he is reciting spells for the protection of the forest he’s living in. The floating bottles? Telekinesis. The fire burning from his fingertips? An old trick he learned from an alchemist just for the show.

The tale of the curse that makes you wander the world and never find home is just ridiculous. It happened only one time, and the drunkard who got lost on his path home passed out by some bush and slept there. He found his home pretty easily the following morning.

But the golden eyes that follow you around are true. That is not a tale. They exist, and they do follow anyone’s presence when they enter the fairy’s realm. They welcome Akaashi as he walks on the stone path that leads to his house. The man clad in a black robe decorated with silver, silken thread doesn’t even get to greet his familiar properly that a big, black cat with the same unnatural amber eyes jumps in his arms with a yowl that is suspiciously similar to a “hello”. Akaashi catches the animal with a soft chuckle and pats its silky fur, nuzzling his face in the softness of its neck.

“Who did you scare today, Kuroo?” he asks the cat amusedly. Kuroo – the fae’s companion purrs in return then meows again, almost fooling Akaashi with its innocent expression. Luckily, Kuroo had lived with him for centuries now: he doesn’t trick him that easily anymore. “Don’t meow at me like that, you pain in the ass.” He scolds softly, putting the creature back on the ground after giving it a few scratches behind the ears. “I know you scared the milkman today. Again.”

The animal meows again, and Akaashi does not need to feel their bond to understand that Kuroo doesn’t feel even a small bit of remorse. Sighing, he rolls his eyes exasperated and throws Kuroo a small glare right before he steps on the wooden porch of the house. He has a lot of work today, and the trip to the town turned out to be much longer than he calculated. Kuroo terrorizing the people who visit his house is not helping the fairy.

“We’re out of milk.” Keiji turns to him in the end and grins. “Guess you’ll miss your evening treat.”

Akaashi closes the door of the shack with a cackle as hears the scandalized mewl that his familiar made.

Many hours pass before the fae can step away from his working table, covered with bottles, bowls, and small linen sacks filled with herbs and crushed minerals and bones. The fire in his house’s hearth is mellow and small, barely sparking in the dim light of the sunset that peers through Akaashi’s old windows. A few phoenix feathers caught in his black curls and moon powder smeared on his cheeks, Keiji wipes his fingers tainted with dragon blood ink on a small piece of cotton cloth. He straightens his posture and takes off his black robe, revealing a white linen shirt, loose at the collar, and a pair of brown, leather pants. He’s finally done with the batch of potions and charms for today, and when he stares through the window, he knows exactly how late it is, and that it is time to rest.

Stepping inside the small, but cozy bedroom, the fae visibly relaxes at the sight of his disheveled but large bed, covered with white sheets and cozy pillows. The room is smaller than his workshop, but the oak cabin that served him as shelter for hundreds of years now is not very large to begin with. A wooden chest left opened at the end of the bed reveals robes, shirts and other pieces of clothing from Akaashi’s wardrobe. The windows are made of the same yellow-tinted glass as the other ones in the house. Lamps decorated with gigantic sunflower petals hang from the ceiling, giving the room a warm shade of yellow. Akaashi passes by the large bookcase that covers the entire wall in front of the door and his fingers touch hard covered books bound with leather and gold strings and scrolls made from the rarest silk or papyrus.

Too lazy to undress properly, he just throws off his boots and falls on the soft surface of the bed, rolling to the middle of it and staring up at his home’s wooden ceiling and the shiny rocks and trinkets dangling on glass chains.

His eyes are closed when he hears the soft creak of the bedroom door being opened. He doesn’t react, just sighs softly, and the next thing he knows, Kuroo is next to him, purring and snuggling his neck. If he wasn’t tired, Akaashi would’ve nagged him more because of the lost milk. Instead, he just turns to face his familiar.

“Rough day, Keiji-sama?” Kuroo asks lowly, his voice thick and raspy because of his physical transformation. The name he called Akaashi by earns him a gentle smack on his upper arm and an annoyed groan from the fae. Kuroo simply laughs and proceeds to mouth at the smooth skin of Keiji’s neck while his hands, bare of claws or fur, fumble with the strings of the collar of Keiji’s shirt. “Worked hard today?” he hums, pulling the shorter to his body. With his eyes closed, Akaashi feels cotton fabric as he hugs the man. He needs to open one eye to see that Tetsurou wears a red blouse with golden ornaments embroidered on the edges of his unbuttoned collar, and dark brown pants that he probably took from the closet next to the bed.

Keiji is a lazy mush in Tetsurou’s arms. He holds the other by his neck, savoring the feeling of his lover’s lips exploring his collarbone, throat, and chin. “You could say so…” he whispers, letting Kuroo take his mouth in a soft, but very sweet kiss. “Just need rest, ‘m not sick…” From the corner of his eye, the witch can see the night sky darkening the green valley. Seconds later, lanterns hanging from tree branches light up and illuminate the yard – a spell that Akaashi invented to save time instead of lighting up each lantern manually.

Kuroo listens and hums, nodding his head at Keiji’s words. He offers the fae a few more loving kisses and lets him curl against his chest. He knows the fairy is tired and decides not to pester Akaashi more. He still has to make up for the scared milkman too, anyway. Tucking him securely and covering his body with a thin, white cover, Kuroo pecks Akaashi’s forehead fondly and smiles, seeing the other’s sleepy and unfocused expression. “Sleep, then. You’re safe, Keiji. I’m here to protect you.”

And Akaashi does. Under Tetsurou’s watchful stare, he closes his eyes, pleased to be surrounded by warmth and to hear Kuroo calling his name, affectionately and softly. He falls asleep with his head against the other’s chest, their fingers intertwined together. The taller watches over him, bright golden eyes glimmering in the soft light of the room, and holds him tightly as if the fae is the shapeshifter’s most treasured property.

He is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking whether I should develop this into a multichap work or not. Thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
